Un Nuevo Comienzo
by SarayZoro
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo para Sara en la ciudad Inazuma, donde volvera a ver a viejos amigos, descubrira el significado de la palabra amor entre otras cosa. AxelxOc, JudexOc, XavierxOc y NathanxOc
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Un nuevo curso y unos viejos amigos le esperaban a Sara (era una chica alta, con una tez blanquecina, pelo largo, ondulado y castaño, y sus ojos eran marrón chocolate). Que volvía a la ciudad Inazuma, donde pasó gran parte de su infancia e hizo grandes amigos con los cuáles seguía en contacto vía e-mail, llamadas, etc.

Acababa de bajar del avión junto a sus padres y se dirigían a la casa donde vivieron cuando ella era más pequeña. Dentro de unas horas comenzaría un nuevo curso en el instituto Raimon. Allí estudiaban uno de sus mejores amigos. Se conocieron en la guardería cuando ambos tenían 3 años.

_Flashback_

Una mañana en la guardería Sara observaba a un niño de su edad, el cual llevaba una cinta naranja en la cabeza, que estaba en el patio dando le patadas a un balón, el cuál rebotaba en la pared. Se acerco al chico.

-Hola, soy Sara ¿a qué juegas?- se presentó la chica.

-Mi nombre es Mark y juego al fútbol ¿quieres jugar conmigo?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-Claro, pero tendrás que enseñar me a jugar.-contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa

Fin del Flashback

Gracias a Mark había empezado a jugar al fútbol y había descubierto el deporte que más le gustaba. Sabía que él estudiaba allí y mañana quería dar le una sorpresa. Al llegar a su casa Sara fue a su cuarto y deshizo su maleta, al terminar salió a dar una vuelta y recordar viejos momentos.

Nuestra protagonista se encontraba cerca del campo de la rivera a medida que se acercaba podía escuchar los gritos de unos chicos jugando al fútbol. Fue hacia donde provenían los gritos. Al llegar se dio cuenta que allí jugaban unos chicos más o menos de su edad. Los fue analizando uno a uno hasta llegar al portero, al ver lo se dio cuenta que era, su mejor amigo, Mark Evans.

_"Con que este es el equipo del que me ha hablado Mark." _Pensó Sara, mientras decidía seguir andando. Mientras andaba y pensaba en sus cosas se chocó con un chico.

- Lo siento, no te vi- dijo Sara

-No importa, yo tampoco te vi- le contestó el chico con el que había chocado.

El chico ayudo a Sara a levantarse y cuando ella lo miró a los ojos recibió una gran sorpresa.

-¡AXEEEL!- dijo mientras saltaba sobre él y le daba un abrazo.

-¿Sara?- preguntó sorprendido en un principio, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era ella de verdad respondió gustoso a su abrazo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-A mi padre lo transfirieron a la universidad de aquí, por lo tanto nos vinimos a vivir aquí – dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.- ¿Y tú? Antes vivías en la otra parte de la ciudad.

-Después del accidente de Julia, mi padre compró una casa para estar más cerca del hospital.-le contestó el chico-¿Y tú vives donde antes?

-Sí, mis padres decidieron no venderla por si podíamos volver en algún momento- respondió esta vez la chica.

Durante la charla dieron un paseo, que terminó en la casa de Sara, ella lo invitó a cenar, en un principio se negó, pero después de tanta insistencia por parte de ella alegando que no quería quedarse sola, pues sus padres se iban a una cena en la universidad, aceptó. La cena fue muy divertida, recordaron viejos tiempos, el rubio le contó a su amiga que conoció a un chaval que le devolvió las ganas de jugar al fútbol y que ahora formaba parte del equipo de fútbol de su instituto y que estaba jugando el torneo Fútbol Frontier. La chica por su parte le contó que iba a ir con él al instituto, entre otras cosas. Cuando terminaron de comer Axel y Sara se despidieron y quedaron en que el chico la recogería ya que le pillaba de camino.

-A la mañana siguiente-

El sonido del despertador hizo su función despertando a Sara, la chica se puso el uniforme que constaba de una falda gris por encima de las rodillas, una camisa blanca corta y un lazo verde en el cuello, se puso los calcetines azules y los zapatos. Se dirigió al baño, se peinó y se colocó una diadema y salió rápidamente hacia la colina, allí se tomó un vaso de leche con un par de tostadas con mermelada. Justo cuando se terminaba el desayuno llamaban a la puerta.

-¡Nos vemos!- se despidió la chica.

-¡Suerte!- le desearon sus padres.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Axel.

-Sí-contestó ella cerrando la puerta y colocándose a su lado.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, este es solo un capítulo de introducción para saber si os gusta así que si es así dejen reviews. Nos leemos^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el segundo capítulo del fic es bastante corto, pero la musa de la inspiración se fue a la mitad del cap ¬¬ espero que para el tercero no me pase jajaja. Quiero darle las gracias a Kim Natsuyaki por comentar me hizo muy feliz.**

* * *

Los chicos llegaron al instituto y Axel se disculpo con su amiga por no poder acompañar la al despacho del jefe de estudios, pues tenía un reunión en el club. Sara no le dio importancia y le deseo suerte, su amigo también lo hizo, le dijo a donde tenía que ir se despidieron. La chica lo observó alejarse y se dirigió al despacho. Durante todo el camino la mirada de sus compañeros se posaban en ella.

"Me pone nerviosa ser el centro de atención"-pensaba la castaña-"¡Ojalá no fuera una cara nueva!".

Al llegar al despacho, el jefe de estudios le dio un papel doblado por la mitad donde le explicaba cuáles eran sus clases y cómo llegar hasta ellas. Al salir desdobló el papel y descubrió que le había tocado una clase diferente a la de sus amigos, en un principio se desanimó, pero luego le vio el lado positivo, así conocería a más gente. Sara estaba llegando a su clase, cuando una chica se chocó con ella por la espalda. La joven era un pelín más baja que ella, con el pelo negro, liso y le llagaba por los hombros, tenía el flequillo recto y se recogía dos mechones de su cabellera con un par de horquillas detrás, y sus ojos eran muy vivos y de un verde bastante llamativo.

-Perdón, no te vi, es que soy nueva…- se disculpó la chica.

-No te preocupes, yo también soy nueva, mi nombre es Sara- se presentó.

-El mío es Cristina, pero me gusta que me llamen Cris. ¿A qué clase vas Sara?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-A segundo B- le contestó la castaña-¿y tú?

-Que coincidencia yo también estoy en esa clase- respondió.

El camino que les quedaba lo recorrieron juntas, mientras se conocían. Una vez en la puerta de la clase esperaron a que el profesor las llamara para entrar y presentarse ambas estaban bastante nerviosas. La primera en presentarse fue Sara, lo hizo bastante rápido y luego el profesor la mandó sentarse a la izquierda de un chico con el pelo rosa y un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo. Cristina se presentó y se sentó entre de su nueva amiga y un chico con el pelo azul y recogido en una cola. La clase se pasó volando y llegó el cambio de clase, la próxima también la tenían en ese aula lo que no alegró a ambas, pues Sara tenía muchas ganas de ver a Mark. La pelinegra se acercó a su amiga y comenzaron a charlar cuando fueron avisadas que el siguiente profesor no vendría, y que tenían que estar en silencio.

-Hola, chicas.- le saludo el chico con el pelo azul a su lado estaba el peli rosa- Mi nombre es Nathan y él es Kevin.

-Un placer, chicas-dijo Kevin.

-El gusto es nuestro- contestó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Sara, podríamos hacerte una pregunta- pidió el ojimarrón.

-Claro, de que se trata.

-¿Eres novia de Axel?- preguntó Kevin.

La ojimarrón estalló en risas y los tres compañeros que estaban a su alrededor la miraban sorprendidos.

-Lo siento mucho, pero es la primera vez que me dicen eso de mi relación con él- contestó intentando parar el ataque de risas- Axel y yo somos amigos desde que éramos pequeños.

Lo que quedaba de hora siguieron charlando los cuatro, Nathan y Kevin les contaron que formaban parte del equipo de fútbol, eso emocionó mucho a Sara, quién le habló sobre Mark, y para sorpresa del resto a Cris también le gustaba. Terminó la hora y le siguió la siguiente hasta la hora del recreo. Los chicos invitaron a las chicas a que se vinieran con ellos a la caseta del club y ellas aceptaron encantadas, en el camino hacia la caseta se encontraron con unos chicos que según el peli azul eran compañeros del club y se llamaban Jack, Tod, Tim y Sam, que eran de primer año. Una vez en la caseta Nathan presentó a las chicas al resto de compañeros que estaban allí. En seguida los jugadores las rodearon presentando se e intentado comenzar un diálogo.

**"**Dios son demasiados nombres, no creo que pueda aprendérmelos todos"- se quejaba por dentro Sara, mientras miraba a la puerta.

-Tienes muchas ganas de verlo- dijo el peli azul sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Tanto se nota…- le contestó con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-¿A quién espera?- preguntó un chico que se había presentado a las nuevas como Steve.

-Es una vieja amiga de Mark-contestó Kevin por ella.

-¿Quién es una vieja amiga?-preguntó un chico más o menos alto con el pelo castaño y una cinta naranja en la cabeza.

-Pues yo- le contesto la ojimarrón poniéndose delante de su amigo.

-¡Sara!- gritó dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Mark, yo que tú la soltaba vas a asfixiarla- le pidió Axel.

-Lo siento- se d disculpó el portero.

-Gracias, Axel pensé que no lo contaba.

Mark estaba perdido al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, excepto Kevin, Nathan y Cristina que ya sabían que eran amigos. Ambos, la castaña y el rubio se lo tuvieron que explicar. La hora del recreo se pasó volando, ya que después de las presentaciones, los chicos se pusieron a repasar el partido anterior contra el instituto Shuriken.

* * *

**Espero que dejen reviews diciendome tanto lo que les gusta como lo que no, y no hace falta que estéis registrados para comentar. Nos estamos leyendo. Por cierto ****Kim,(si no te importa que te dija así)aquí está la chica, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2.

Por fin había terminado las clases, y cada uno se fue a su casa hasta la hora el entrenamiento. Axel, Mark y Sara se fueron juntos, mientras que Nathan acompañaba a Cris, pues iban por el mismo camino. Durante el camino estuvieron hablando cosas sin importancia hasta que el chico se disculpó por la poca cuenta que le habían echado en el recreo.

-Nathan, no tiene importancia- le decía a la pelinegra- es normal que le echarais más cuenta a Sara, después de todo es una vieja amiga de Mark y es muy guapa.

-No tiene nada que envidiarte – comentó el peli azul "¿Y yo porqué le he dicho eso?"

-Gracias- contestó Cristina con un leve rubor en las mejillas- Ya hemos llegado.

-Espera, ¿vives aquí?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Claro, ¿dónde quieres que viva sino?- le devolvió la pregunta divertida.

-Es que me has sorprendido, yo vivo en frente- le explicó el chico.

-¡Qué bien, somos vecinos!-se alegró la ojiverde.

-Te recojo para ir al entrenamiento- dijo el peli azul más como una orden que como una pregunta.

-Ok, hasta luego- se despidió la chica entrando es su casa.

-Hasta ahora.

_Con Sara, Axel, y Mark._

Los dos chicos habían quedado en la casa de la ojimarrón para hacer los deberes, no sin antes irse a sus respectivas casas a cambiarse. Sara se puso un pantalón corto negro de deporte, una camiseta rosa de Adidas y unas zapatillas de deporte. Cuando llegaron sus amigos, ella y Axel no tardaron mucho en terminarlos, pero Mark… era un caso aparte.

-Sara, ayúdame con los deberes de matemáticas…- le pidió el portero.

-Ni hablar- se negó la castaña- lo haces tú.

-Pero es que se me dan realmente mal las matemáticas…por favooooor- le suplicó esta vez poniendo cara de de cachorrito.

-¡Dios, siempre conseguís que haga lo que queréis!- se quejo la chica colocándose a s lado.

-¿Quiénes consiguen siempre lo que quieren?- preguntó Axel curioso.

-Tú y Mark siempre dais en la tecla.- le explicó inflando los mofletes.

Las horas pasaron y el castaño consiguió terminar de hacer su tarea. El trío se fue a campo de entrenamiento del instituto, el entrenador ya estaba allí y el capitán del Raimon, hizo las presentaciones entre ambos.

-Entrenador Hillman, está es Sara una vieja amiga y va a ser gerente del club.

-Es un placer conocerlo entrenador, Mark me ha hablado mucho de usted.- le dijo con respeto.

-El placer es mío- le contestó.

Poco a poco los jugadores fueron llegando. Una vez que estuvieron todos el entrenador los mandó calentar, para después hacer una pachanga. En el descanso las chicas ofrecían bebidas, pero Cris recibió una llamada de su madre, la cual hizo que se tuviera que irse antes. Sara se fue con ella, alegando que tenía cosas por desempacar todavía. Ambas chicas se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos y se fueron.

-¿Qué te parecen?-preguntó Sara una vez alejadas del instituto.

-Todos son un encanto- respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.-Sara…

-¿Qué pasa Cris?- la miro con dudosa la ojimarrón.

-¿De verdad no hay nada entre Axel y tú?- la interrogó.

-¿Por qué todos preguntáis lo mismo?- le contestó.

-Quizás por vuestro comportamiento- le respondió, la castaña miró a su amiga sin comprender- Esta mañana te he visto con él en la entrada del instituto, y antes de irse os disteis un abrazo y era muy diferente al que le has dado a Mark en el recreo.

-Eso son imaginaciones tuyas y del resto- sentenció la chica- solo somos amigos, en serio si hubiese algo más te lo diría.

Las dos llegaron a un cruce donde se tuvieron que despedir. La ojiverde se fue al barrio de las tiendas donde compró todo lo que su madre le había pedido. Cuando llegó a su casa dejo las bolsas en la cocina y su madre le dijo que habían llamado, preguntando por ella. Cris subió a su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, sacó del cajón de su mesilla de noche su móvil y llamó.

-¡Cris, me alegro de hablar contigo!- respondió una voz de hombre por el otro lado de la línea.

-Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo ¿cómo estáis tú y los chicos?- le pregunto la pelinegra.

-Estamos bien… aunque hay ciertas novedades.

-Ya me he enterado

-¿Cómo…?

-Estudio en Raimon y soy su nueva gerente ¿cómo quieres que no me entere?

-Estás de broma ¿no?

-Nunca bromeo con esto. Además podemos ir a dar una vuelta tengo muchas ganas de verte y darte un abrazo, si quieres avisa al resto.- le propuso la chica.

-Por supuesto en el sitio de siempre en media hora. Nos vemos-se despidió el joven

-Hasta ahora- le respondió

_Con Sara._

Llegó a su casa y se sorprendió que sus padres estuvieran en casa, pues normalmente ambos trabajaban hasta tarde. La joven le preguntó que hacían tan temprano en casa, su madre le respondió que el padre de Axel los había invitado a cenar en su casa a las ocho y media. Sara se fue al baño se ducho y se puso unos pantalones rojo pitillos y una blusa blanca con unas manoletinas plateadas. Se recogió la mitad pelo en una pequeña cola. Y se fue a dar una vuelta, quedó con sus padres en verse en su casa a las ocho. Antes de salir recogió un pequeño obsequio que vio el día anterior y se fue al hospital. Una vez allí preguntó por la habitación de Julia y se dirigió allí.

-Hola Julia, me alegro de volver a verte- saludó la chica a la niña que estaba tumbada en la cama.- Sabes te he comprado un peluche de un delfín, pero no le digas a tu hermano que no le he comprado nada- rió.

-Eso no es justó- dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta.

-Baka, me has asustado- le contestó encarándolo-se supone que deberías de estar en el entrenamiento-le comentó.

- Al poco de iros Cris y tú recibí una llamada de mi padre y me contó el plan de esta noche, se lo conté al entrenador y me dio permiso para salir y como el hospital me pilla de camino…- le explicó Axel.

-Ya…

_Con Cris._

La pelinegra estaba esperando a sus amigos en el parque donde solían quedar antes de irse durante un par de años a estudiar fuera junto a sus padres. Se encontraba de pie mirando hacia el infinito cuando sintió que le daban un abrazo asfixiante.

-Sam suéltala o la vas a terminar matando- dijo un chico con el pelo a rastras recogido en una cola y unas gafas azules.

-Eres mi salvador- le agradeció la ojiverde dándole un abrazo.- Y no creas que me he olvidado de ti aunque hayas querido matarme jajaja.- y le dio otro abrazo a la chica llamada Sam, era un poco más baja que el chico con el cabello rubio, liso y largo hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un azul verdoso bastante llamativo

-Me alegro de verte Cris- dijo la rubia.

-¿Y David y Joe?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-Tenían cosas que hacer…-le contestó el chico.- Bueno creo que es hora de que nos pongamos al día los tres.

_Con Sara y Axel._

Acababan de salir del hospital y la chica hablaba con sus padres por el móvil para decirles que se había encontrado con Axel y que iría directamente a la casa de su amigo. Al colgar a Sara se le vino a la mente las palabras que le había dicho Cris en el camino de vuelta a casa.

_Flashback_

-¿De verdad no hay nada entre Axel y tú?- la interrogó.

-¿Por qué todos preguntáis lo mismo?- le contestó.

-Quizás por vuestro comportamiento- le respondió, la castaña miró a su amiga sin comprender- Esta mañana te he visto con él en la entrada del instituto, y antes de irse os disteis un abrazo y era muy diferente al que le has dado a Mark en el recreo.

_Fin del Flashback._

-Axel…- el chico la miró a los ojos- Sabes que Nathan, Kevin y Cris me ha preguntado si somos novios.

-¿Qué le respondiste?-le preguntó su amigo.

- La verdad que solo somos amigos…- en ese momento se dio cuenta.

-Sabes cuándo os habéis Cris y tú Mark y Bobbie se han acercado y me han preguntado los mismo que te han preguntado a ti- le confesó el chico- y le he contestado lo mismo que tú y lo más sorprendente. Mark me ha dicho que como te hiciera llorar o algo por el estilo acabaría conmigo.-la chica lo miró incrédulo.

-¡No me tomes el pelo!- le dijo a la vez que le daba un golpe suave en el hombro.

-Te lo digo en serio sino se lo preguntas mañana a Mark- le contestó el chico.

-Eso haré –sentenció la chica al mismo tiempo que le daba la mano y empezaba a correr.

-¡Hey! No corras.- se quejó Axel.

-Pues si no lo hacemos llegaremos tarde y todavía te tienes que duchar- le sonrió la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

_En alguna parte de la ciudad Inazuma._

-¿Señor ambas chicas están en la ciudad que quiere que hagamos?- preguntó una chica de unos catorce años que se encontraba en un callejón hablando por el móvil.

-Pon en funcionamiento el plan.-ordenó una voz masculina.

* * *

**Espero que dejen reviews diciendome tanto lo que les gusta como lo que no, y no hace falta que estéis registrados para comentar.****Quiero darle las gracias a Kim Natsuyaki y a Scarlet Parade por comentar me hizo muy feliz.** Nos estamos leyendo^


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Había comenzado un nuevo día Cris seguía durmiendo, aunque su despertador sonara, la chica no le hacía caso, estaba agotada, se quedó hasta tarde con Jude y con Sam poniéndose al día. La madre de la pelinegra entró tres veces a su cuarto para despertarla al cuarto intento lo consiguió. La chica se levantó con pereza, se puso el uniforme y se hizo una cola de caballo. Antes de bajar a la cocina miró el despertado y se dio cuenta que quedaban menos de diez minutos para que Nathan la recogiese. Bajo corriendo las escaleras, llegó a la cocina se tomó un vaso de leche del tirón, se lavo los dientes con rapidez y cogió su mochila. Justo cuando abría la puerta su amigo llamaba al timbre.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Hola, sabes a esto se llama compenetración- comentó el peli azul

-Sí-rió la chica mientras comenzaban a andar-¿qué tal el entrenamiento?

-Como siempre ¿y tú que hiciste después de la llamada de tu madre?- preguntó el chico.

-Quedé con unos viejos amigos que viven por aquí, tú los conoces.

-¿Sí, quienes son?

-Se llaman Jude y Sam.

_Con Sara y Axel._

Ambos amigos llegaban al instituto, el camino hacia este había sido en completo silencio, lo que tenía muy preocupado al delantero, normalmente la chica no paraba de hablar. Varias veces le preguntó que le pasaba, y la chica le respondía que nada sonriéndole, pero eso no hacía que su preocupación disminuyera.

Axel dejo a Sara en su clase y le dio un beso en la mejilla deseando le suerte y se fue serio. La castaña tomaba asiento cuando Cris le dio un susto por la espalda haciendo que su amiga diera un gran bote.

-¿Qué pasa te veo seria?-le cuestiono su amiga- Axel está preocupado, nos lo hemos encontrado y se ha quedado hablando con Nathan.

-No he podido dormir en toda la noche, dando le vueltas a lo que me dijiste- le contestó la chica mirándola a los ojos.-y tenías razón

-¿En qué?- la miró sin comprender.

-Ya sabes…mis…sentimientos por A-Axel- le dijo poniéndose un poco roja.

-¡LO SABÍA!-gritó la pelinegra, y todos los compañeros que estaban en ese momento en la clase se voltearon a verla.

-¿Qué sabías?-la voz su amigo peli azul se escuchó detrás de la ojiverde.

-Nada, cosas de chicas- le contestó la ojimarrón con una sonrisa, sin embargó seguía teniendo un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Si tú lo dices…- le respondió no muy convencido- Por cierto Cris, le conté lo que me dijiste a Mark y… quiere que hables con Jude para recordarle que tiene que llegar a la final.

-Ok, yo se lo digo.

La campana de inicio de clases sonó, las primeras tres horas hasta el recreo transcurrieron con normalidad. La hora del recreo llegó y Nathan, Kevin Cris y Sara se reunieron en la caseta del club, para almorzar y preparar el entrenamiento de aquella tarde y el del fin de semana. Cuando terminaron quedaban diez minutos y todos se fueron a su aire. La castaña se acerco a Axel, quien se encontraba hablando con Mark y Cris.

-¡Hey! ¿De qué habláis?-interrumpió la chica.

-De nada en particular- le contestó Mark.

-Mark, ven quiero hablarte de una cosa…- la pelinegra cogió al portero de la muñeca y se lo llevó de allí.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntaba el castaño.

-Lejos de los dos, necesitan hablar a solas- le contestó.

-¿Y eso…?- la miró sin comprender.

-Verás…- la ojiverde le explicó la situación al capitán del Raimon.-por eso quiero dejarlos solos a ver si nuestra amiga se declara.

_Con Axel._

Se había despedido de Sara en el pasillo y ahora se dirigía a su clase, el joven no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había sucedido hacía unos minutos, y quien era el chico que tenía cautivada a su amiga.

Flashback

Cris se había llevado a Mark a toda prisa dejándolos a los dos. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, pero la chica no tardó en romperlo.

-Siento, haberte preocupado esta mañana- se disculpó la ojimarrón.

-¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasaba esta mañana o no?

-Bueno…-_"que hago se lo dijo… y si no siente lo mismo…"_pensaba la chica-No pude dormir porque… estuve pensando… ¡Dios esto es vergonzoso!-se quejaba la chica.-Estuve pensando en el chico que me gusta y no dormí bien- soltó de golpe mirando en la dirección contraria a la de su amigo.-Y no preguntes no te lo pienso decir.

Fin Flashback.

En uno de los intercambios de clase Cris se acercó para saber porque estaba tan distraído, ya que habían tenido la clase anterior juntos, el profesor de matemáticas le había preguntado un par de veces y había fallado en ambas respuestas.

-¿Qué te pasa, estás muy raro desde que hemos vuelto del recreo?- le preguntó la pelinegra de ojos verdes.

-Es solo… sabes que a Sara le gusta un chico- dijo Axel.

-Algo me ha comentado-le contestó la chica-¿por?

-Nada. Bueno nos vemos en el entrenamiento de esta tarde y dile a Sara que la recojo para irnos juntos.- se despidió el delantero.

La chica lo vio alejarse,"_ ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entre esos dos? Por lo que veo Sara solo le ha dicho parte de la verdad…", _los pensamientos de la gerente fueron interrumpidos por unas manos que taparon sus ojos.

-¿Adivina quién soy?- le cuestionó una voz, que reconocería en cualquier parte.

-Es muy fácil eres Nathan- le contestó dándose la vuelta.

-¿Qué hablabas con Axel, parecía un poco absorto en clase de mates?-volvió a preguntar echándose contra la pared.

-Es sobre…- Cris dudó en decírselo o no, al final decidió contárselo todo, sin embargo le hizo prometer que no diría nada.

Ambos amigos se fueron a su clase, las dos últimas horas pasaron volando. Sara se despidió de sus amigos hasta la hora del entrenamiento, y se encontró con Axel en su taquilla.

-No he parado de darle vueltas, ¿quién es ese chico que te gusta?- le inquirió el chico mientras su amiga se cambiaba los zapatos.

-Te lo dije antes, no te lo pienso decir- le respondió.

-Y si hacemos un trato…- la castaña lo miró curiosa y asintió- Veras…

-Si ganáis el torneo te lo digo y si no te quedas con las ganas- le cortó la ojimarrón…

-Sabes que vas a perder.

-Eso está por ver, ¿nos vamos?

La tarde paso rápidamente y por fin llegó la hora del entrenamiento. Los chicos se esforzaron como el día anterior. Cris les advirtió que al día siguiente llegaría tarde ya que era el partido de la Royal Academy y quería ir a poyar a sus amigos.

* * *

**Espero que dejen reviews diciendome tanto lo que les gusta como lo que no, y no hace falta que estéis registrados para comentar.****Quiero darle las gracias a Kim Natsuyaki, a Scarlet Parade y a Lucia de verdad conseguís subirme el ánimo. Nos leemos^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde el partido entre el Zeus y la Royal Academy, que había sido un sábado. Todos los jugadores del Raimon se quedaron impactados al enterarse de la derrota de la Royal y que todos sus jugadores a excepción de Jude, que no había jugado, se encontraban ingresados en el hospital. Cris era a la persona que más le había afectado la noticia, desde el día del partido no había vuelto a ir a los entrenamientos, sino que iba al hospital, allí se encontraba con Sam y con su amigo para visitar a los jugadores de la Royal. Como el hospital no estaba my lejos del campo de entrenamiento Nathan la recogía después de este y ambos se iban a casa juntos.

Axel y Sara volvían del entrenamiento de aquella tarde. La castaña no podía dejar de darle vueltas a los desastrosos entrenamientos que estaban haciendo sus amigos aquellos últimos días. Esto se debía a que era después de los entrenamientos en el Campo Centella, todos mejoraron en velocidad y fuerza entre otras cualidades físicas y los chicos no se habían dado cuenta, por lo que seguían jugando como siempre. La voz de su acompañante la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿A qué le estás dando tantas vueltas? No estarás pensando en ese chico especial ¿verdad?- inquirió el rubio.

-Pues para tu información, no- le contestó la chica- estaba dándole vueltas a los desastrosos entrenamientos que estáis haciendo últimamente.

- Para serte sincero yo también he estado pensando en eso- le confesó el delantero- ¿tienes alguna idea?

-Puede… pero tendría que hablar con el entrenador antes de nada- la castaña miró el reloj, todavía quedaba una hora para cenar, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para ir lo a ver-¿me acompañas?

-No me queda otra, seguro que te dejo sola y te pasa algo, patosa.

La ojimarrón pasó olímpicamente del comentario de su amigo y se dirigió al restaurante Rai Rai, seguida de su amigo. No tardaron mucho en llegar, una vez allí se encontraron que el restaurante todavía no había abierto. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que el señor Hillman apareció cargado con las bolsas de la compra. Los amigos le ayudaron con las bolsas y a colocar las cosas en su sitio. Cuando terminaron Sara y Axel se sentaron en la barra.

-¿Qué es lo que os trae por aquí, chicos?- le preguntó el hombre.

- La verdad es que quería hablarle sobre los entrenamientos y lo que creo que podría ser la resolución de ese problema- le dijo la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que propones Sara?

-Creo que nos vendría de maravilla que Jude Sharp formara parte del equipo, he visto los partidos que ha jugado, es un gran estratega y por lo que me ha dicho Mark es una buena persona y creo que si juega en nuestro equipo podrá mejorar mucho en su fútbol- le explico la castaña.

-Vaya discurso, has echado- se quejo el ojinegro, que recibió un codazo por parte de su amiga.

-Creo que llevas razón, pero tendréis que hablar vosotros con él y convencerlo de que juegue, por supuesto tiene que venir mañana como mucho le doy hasta la tarde.- sentenció el hombre peliblanco.

-No se preocupe nosotros nos encargamos de eso- le afirmó la chica agarrando la mano de su amigo y saliendo del restaurante- ¡Hasta mañana entrenador!

-Jajaja se parece mucho a Susan.- susurró el dueño del restaurante.

_Con Cris._

Acababa de despedirse de los chicos e iba al lugar donde había quedado con Nathan para irse juntos a casa. Desde el partido no había podido dejar de pensar en el partido, en los sentimientos de impotencia de sus amigos hospitalizados y lo mal que se sentía Jude por no haber podido ayudar a sus amigos, esto último era lo que más le tenía preocupada a la chica.

Nathan llegó y se encontró a su amiga bastante ausente, era cierto que desde el partido de la Royal, estaba así, pero en ese momento, lo preocupo de verdad, era cierto que se conocían desde hacía muy poco, sin embargo en ese poco tiempo la chica le había hecho sentir cosas que ninguna de sus otras amigas habían hecho que sintiese antes. Además la pelinegra le contó todo tipo de cosas, incluso sus secretos mejor guardados, que según ella ni siquiera su queridísimo mejor amigo de la infancia, Jude Sharp, sabía. El peli azul se acercó a ella, entrelazó su mano con la de ella y salió corriendo. En un principio la chica parecía que iba caerse sobre su amigo, pero recuperó el equilibrio y le siguió.

-Nathan, ¿qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas?- le preguntaba.

-Ya verás, es mi sitio especial.- le contestó el chico.

_Con Sara y Axel._

Solo habían caminado un par de pasos, cuando el chico se paró en seco.

-¿A qué viene decirle al entrenador que "**nos vamos"** a encargar del asunto?- preguntó el chico.

-¡Venga Axel! Tú conoces a Jude… casi nunca te pido nada por fiiiiiii- le suplicó la castaña.

-Después dices que Mark y yo siempre conseguimos que hagas lo que queremos, pero que la cosa es al revés- dijo el delantero de fuego.

- ¿Eso es un sí?- le cuestionó, a lo que su amigo asintió y la gerente se lanzó para darle un abrazo- ¡Eres el mejor amigo del mundo!

-Ya eso es ahora, dime cual es el plan- le pidió el ojinegro.-Por qué tendrás alguno ¿no?

-¡Claro, quien te crees que soy!- contestó la chica, con un fingido enfado.

_Con Sam y Jude._

Había terminado la hora de las visitas y ambos amigos caminaban en silencio. Uno pensando en lo humillado que se sentía por la derrota de la Royal y la otra era la viva imagen de la preocupación en persona, era cierto que la visita de Mark había alegrado algo al chico de rastras, pero en el fondo seguía con ese sentimiento. –Jude…- el chico se giró para verla, en ese momento se dio cuenta que aquella chica que tenía en frente estaba mal, no sólo por sus compañeros, sino también estaba preocupada por él, y eso no podía permitirlo, estaba enamorado de ella desde que tenía 11 años y le dolía verla sufrir y más si era por su culpa.

-Sam no te preocupes estoy bien, nos vemos mañanas en clase- el estratega se despidió y se fue dejando sola a la chica.

-No vas a cambiar en la vida.- dijo una vez que se quedó sola y se fue en dirección a su casa.

_Con Nathan y Cris._

La pareja se encontraba en un lago que se encontraba cerca de la torre de metal y estaban sentados bajo un árbol viendo el atardecer, la vista en aquel momento era hermosa y el silencio que se había instalado en ese instante le daba un gran toque mágico.

-¿Porqué me has traído aquí?- le preguntó la chica sin apartar la vista del lago.

-La verdad es que sentí que tenía que hacerlo, al ver cómo te encontrabas en la salida del hospital.- le contestó el chico algo sonrojado.

-Pues me alegro que me hayas traído, es el lugar más hermoso que he visto- le agradeció esta vez sí mirándolo a los ojos.

Cuando giró su cabeza, los rostros de ambos se quedaron a centímetros. Nathan se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de su amiga, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos verdes, los labios de ambos se estaban rozando, cuando el móvil de la chica sonó irrumpiendo aquel momento. Cris se separó de su amigo, con un notable rubor en las mejillas y contestó.

-¿Si?...No estoy con Nathan… Ya voy, no te preocupes.-Colgó el teléfono, se levantó y le tendió la mano al defensa- Era mi madre, para decirme que me fuera a casa. ¿Vienes?

-Por supuesto- sonrió el chico, a lo que ella contestó con otra sonrisa.

* * *

**Quiero avisaros que a partir del finde semana que viene solo podré actualizar los fines de semana, ya que este año me enfreto a la selectividad y tengo que estudiar así que lo siento mucho :'(.Espero que dejen reviews, no hace falta que estéis registrados para comentar.****Quiero darle las gracias a Kim Natsuyaki, a Scarlet Parade y a hikari1992 por comentar me hacen muy felices. Nos leemos^^**


	6. Chapter 6

******Quiero darle las gracias a Kim Natsuyaki, a Scarlet Parade, a hikari1992 y a Umiko Mitsuki, la cual se unió hace poco por comentar me hacen muy felices.**

* * *

Capítulo 5.

**_Pov Sara._**

Como siempre Axel vino a recogerme y durante el camino ultimamos los detalles del plan. Llegábamos al instituto, estábamos hablando sobre ir a ver a Julia antes del partido, cuando alguien me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hasta mi clase.

**_Fin Pov Sara_**

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto una vez que la soltó y se dio cuenta que era Cris.

-Necesito hablar contigo- le contestó.

-Pero para eso no tenías que secuestrarme- le recriminó.- Bueno da lo mismo, ¿Sobre qué querías hablar?

-Es que veras- la pelinegra le contó todo lo que sucedió en lago-¡me estás diciendo que casi…!

-Sí

-¿Y qué sientes por él?- le cuestionó la castaña. Justo cuando le iba a contestar Nathan y Kevin aparecieron interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Os habéis enterado? Tenemos las siguientes dos horas libres- les comentó Kevin.

-Por lo visto los profesores tienen una reunión muy importante- terminó de explicar el peli azul.-Así que ¿Queréis hacer algo?- la ojiverde miró a su amigo de forma asesina- ¿Y ahora qué he hecho?

-Interrumpir una conversación de suma importancia- contestó Sara.

-¿Y sobre qué?-preguntó el delantero. Las dos chicas se miraron, tenían muy claro que no iban a decir la verdad.

-Sobre lo que me voy a poner en mi cita del sábado con Mark.- contestó la ojimarrón.

-¡QUEEEEEEEE!- gritaron todos.

-No hace falta que gritéis, ahora todo el mundo nos está mirando- les dijo muerta de vergüenza.

-¿Pero tú no lo sabías?- preguntaron los dos chicos.

-Veréis…- la pelinegra intentó contestar, pero su amiga la interrumpió.

-Ella sabía que había quedado con alguien, pero cuando se lo iba a decir aparecisteis.- siguió mintiendo.

La conversación entre los cuatro amigos fue interrumpida por una chica. Era bastante alta, con el pelo azul, liso hasta las caderas y ojos marrones.

-Hola.- saludo la chica.

-Hola, Laila.- le contestó girándose para tenerla cara a cara.

- Me preguntaba si podríamos quedar a dar una vuelta después del partido- le dijo la chica.

-Lo siento, pero ya tengo planes.- le respondió con una sonrisa. Kevin estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de su amigo.

-Tú te lo pierdes.- le dijo indignada y se fue.

El peli rosa cogió a su amigo del brazo y se lo llevó, dejando a las desconcertadas por la actitud del delantero. Sin embargo Sara no tardó en volver a la realidad.

-Creo que tu cara acaba de dejar claro lo que sientes.- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, su amiga enseguida se puso roja.

-Ya, cambiemos de tema, ¿de verdad vas a salir con Mark? - confundida

-Sí, es lo normal que se haga entre amigos.- la ojimarrón desvió la mirada hacia la puerta- ¿Porqué se habrá puesto así Kevin?

-No lo sé, a mí lo que me preocupa es lo que tiene que hacer Nathan- susurró Cris, pero lo hizo lo suficientemente alto para que su amiga lo escuchara y la mirara divertida.

_Con Kevin y Nathan_

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el baño. El peli rosa, no cesaba de mirar sorprendido a su amigo, cosa que ponía nervioso al chico con cola.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Me has sacado de la clase arrastras!- le recriminó

-¿Porqué le has dicho que no a Laila? Tío es la chica más popular de nuestro curso y encima está como un tren.

-¿Y…? Tengo otros planes para ese día, y no piensos cambiarlos por ella- le contestó el peli azul, saliendo del baño.

El resto del día fue como todos, hasta que llegó la hora del entrenamiento. Mark, Axel, Bobby, Silvia y Sara estaban hablando de una supertécnica. Hubo un momento en el que el rubio levantó la mirada y se encontró a Celia dirigiéndose a la salida. El joven al darse cuenta, le dio un leve codazo a la castaña y con la mirada señaló a la peli azul la cual todavía no había salido. La ojimarrón lo único que hizo fue asentir. Los dos amigos volvieron a poner atención a las explicaciones del peli azul. Estuvieron entrenando hasta que empezó a atardecer. Sara Y Axel fueron los primeros en irse, ya que salieron pitando hacia el campo de la rivera, allí se encontraron a Jude y a Celia hablando. EL delantero de fuego lanzó hacia arriba el balón que llevaba y dirigió su tornado de fuego hacia el chico con rastras. Este consiguió pararlo. La castaña siguió al rubio, el cual andaba hacia el alumno de la Royal Academy. Celia intentó parar a su compañero, pero la castaña la paró diciéndole que los dejase, que tenían que hablar. Ambos bajaron al campo y comenzaron a pasarse el balón fuertemente mientras hablaban.

-Jude, ¿de verdad te sientes tan humillado?- preguntó el rubio.

-Claro que sí, quiero derrotar al instituto Zeus- le contestó.

-¡Pues entonces hazlo!- le increpó el jugador del Raimon.

-Imposible, la Royal Academy ha sido eliminada del torneo.

-¡A caso no quieres vengar la derrota!- le gritó el ojimarrón realizando de nuevo su supertécnica.-Hay un método para eso, hasta ahora has podido jugar con Mark como adversario. ¿No has pensado como sería jugar a su lado?

-¿eh?

_Con Celia y Sara._

Las dos chicas observaban a Axel y a Jude. La peli azul recibió una llamada y no tuvo más remedio que irse, aunque no quería dejar las cosas así.

-Sara me tengo que ir, te importa decírselo a mi hermano y avísame con lo que sea- le pidió la gerente de primer año.

-No te preocupes Celia, yo se lo digo.- aseguró-¡Hasta mañana!

Poco después de irse, los dos jugadores de fútbol se acercaron hasta ella. Jude fue el primero en romper el silencio y la tensión que se estaba creando entre los tres.

-¿Dónde está Celia?

-Soy Sara, y es un placer conocerte al fin Jude, Mark habla mucho de ti al igual que Celia.- se presentó la chica- y en cuanto a tu pregunta se tuvo que marchar.

-El placer es mío.

-Bueno, supongo que Axel ya te lo ha explicado todo, por lo que la decisión es tuya- dijo la ojimarrón dándole un beso en la mejilla- De verdad ha sido un placer conocerte y espero que tomes la mejor decisión. ¡Nos vemos mañana en el partido!- se despidió de los chicos y se fue a su casa.

_Con Nathan y Cris._

Los dos amigos iban de vuelta a casa, mientras hablaban del partido de mañana, la pelinegra estaba bastante nerviosa, ya que era su primer partido como gerente.

-No tienes que estar nerviosa, seguro que lo haces genial-aseguró el peli azul.

-Gracias- le contestó un poco ruborizada-Nathan… ¿te importa que te haga una pregunta?

-Dime- le dijo parándose frente a ella y mirando la a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer mañana después del partido?- preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Con que era eso…- susurró el chico.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Decía que tenía pensado dar una vuelta por la ciudad y… ¿querrías venir conmigo?

-¡Claro!- aceptó la ojiverde, al mismo tiempo que le brindaba una cálida y tierna sonrisa.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Sara se vistió con unos pitillos vaqueros, una blusa color coral y unas manoletinas plateadas, ya que después del partido se iba a comer a casa de Mark y no le daba tiempo a cambiarse. Se recogió el pelo en una cola, dejado unos mechones fuera, dando le un toque casual. Axel no tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de su amiga. Cuando el rubio la vio en un primer momento se quedo sin palabras.

-Estás muy guapa- la alagó el chico.

-Gracias- le contestó girándose para cerrar la puerta y no viera su sonrojo-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, claro,

Los dos inseparables amigos se dirigieron al hospital y después de una visita rápida a Julia se fueron al instituto donde el resto del equipo los esperaba. Los chicos al ver a la castaña no hicieron otra cosa que decirle lo guapa, maravillosa que estaba. Al delantero estrella del Raimon no le hacía ninguna gracia que los chicos le prestaran tanta atención, con lo que al subir al autobús cuando paso a su lado la cogió del brazo y la "obligó" a sentarse a su lado.

Los jugadores del instituto Farm ya estaban todos en el campo, mientras que el Raimon estaban todos en el banquillo, pidiéndole explicaciones al entrenador de porqué no podían salir al campo. El árbitro les aviso que les quedaba un minuto. Nathan le pidió a Mark que por favor hiciera recapacitar al señor Hillman, pero se negó alegando que si tenían que esperar era por algo. Justo cuando quedaban treinta segundos para que el equipo quedara descalificado dos personas salían del túnel de vestuarios.

* * *

**Quiero avisaros que no soy nada buena narrando los partidos, por lo que puede que solamente ponga los resultados. ****Espero que dejen reviews, no hace falta que estéis registrados para comentar.Y de nuevo q****uiero darle las gracias a Kim Natsuyaki, a Scarlet Parade, a hikari1992 y a Umiko Mitsuki por comentar me hacen muy felices. Nos leemos^^**


	7. Chapter 7

******Siento muchísimo haber estado tanto tiempo sin subir un capitulo de verdad gomen, gomen, sé que no tengo perdón y que las escusas no sirven, sin embargo quiero decir que los estudios no me han dado tregua y que la musa de la inspiración se fue a algún lado. De nuevo siento muchísimo no haber publicado durante tanto tiempo e intentaré subir más seguido. Sin más os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 6.

Del túnel de vestuario salieron Jude, vestido con la equipación del Raimon, y Sam que llevaba el uniforme también del instituto. Todos los jugadores y las gerentes, a excepción de Axel y Sara, que se ya se esperaban este suceso, estaban sorprendidos. Mientras esto sucedía, el comentarista explicaba la situación a todos los presentes en aquel partido. Volviendo con el equipo…

-No puedo retirarme de esta manera. Chicos, quiero la revancha contra el instituto Zeus- les dijo Jude.

-Sharp, te entiendo perfectamente, sé que no eres del esos que se rinden a la primera- le contestó Mark.

-¿Y se puede saber que hace ella aquí?- preguntó Kevin de malhumor, señalando a la rubia.

-Alguien tendrá que cerciorarse de que cumple con la promesa que les hizo a los demás, y además tendré que ayudar a mi nuevo equipo- le contestó Sam con una sonrisa.

Después de aquella pequeña charla, el entrenador Hillman mandó a Sam al banquillo y así dio comienzo el partido. Los diez primeros minutos fueron un completo desastre por parte del Raimon, incluso encajaron un gol. El chico de rastra dio una serie de indicaciones que dieron lugar a una ocasión de gol por parte del peli ros, pero no fue materializada y así fue toda la primera parte.

Durante el descanso las chicas les entregaron a los jugadores una botella de agua a cada uno, al mismo tiempo que el estratega proponía una estrategia para poder superar la muralla infinita. Steve no estuvo de acuerdo, pero tras escuchar las palabras del recién llegado diciendo donde se encontraba y lo que suponía, aceptaron su plan.

La segunda parte comenzó con un ataque tras otro por parte de Mark y el resto. Los jugadores del Raimon comenzaron a desmoronarse al no poder marcar por culpa de aquella supertécnica. El capitán tuvo intervenir para que volvieran a luchar como lo habían estado haciendo durante todos los partidos sin rendirse, la consecuencia de estas palabras fue la victoria del equipo Raimon dos a uno.

-0-

_Con Sara y Mark._

Ambos amigos andaban hacia la casa del chico, para que este se cambiase y después de comer en su casa irse a dar una vuelta. En el camino el castaño no paró de hablar de lo increíble que había sido el partido y de las ganas que tenía que llegase el siguiente.

-El fin de semana que viene juega nuestro próximo contrincante… ¡Estoy deseoso de que llegue!-le dijo el portero, pero no recibió contestación alguna-¡Balón llamando a Sara!- la llamó le chico, poniéndose delante de ella, sin embargo no la chica no le hizo caso y se chocó con él.

-¡Augh!- se quejó la castaña.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó- me he pasado todo el camino hablando y has pasado de mi.

-¡Claro que no!-le contestó la ojimarrón, pero recibió una mirada por parte de su amigo que la hizo suspirar- No te preocupes es sólo una simple tontería.

-No, no lo es –le dijo- si no fuese importante no habrías estado ausente todo el camino.

-¿Confías en mí?- el chico de la banda naranja asintió- entonces no tienes de que preocuparte- terminó sonriendo.

_Con Nathan y Cris._

El chico estaba esperando a que su amiga saliese de su casa para poder salir juntos a comer fuera y luego llevar a aquel lugar que había descubierto hace poco. Él peli azul vestía unos vaqueros, una sudadera gris y unas zapatillas de deporte. Se encontraba pensando en sus cosas cuando escuchó su nombre y se giró para encontrarse de frente con la pelinegra que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con una rebeca morada y unas manoletinas.

-¡Wow!-exclamó el chico- estás muy guapa.

-Gracias-le contestó al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba- tu también estas muy guapo.

-¿Estás lista para irnos?-le preguntó.

-Siempre estoy lista- le respondió y comenzaron a andar-¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa, por lo que no te lo puedo decir- sonrió el chico.

_Con Jude y Sam_

Los dos amigos se encontraban en la casa del chico, terminando de comer, toda la comida transcurrió en silencio, que era roto por el mayordomo de castaño cuando les preguntaba cómo estaban los platos o si querían que le sirviese más agua. Sam se estaba poniendo cada más nerviosa por culpa de aquel silencio, sin embargo no se atrevía a romperlo. Cuando terminaron Sam recogió sus cosas para irse a su casa. En ningún momento su amigo se dio cuenta de que su amiga se iba de allí. Sólo cuando le retiraron el plato y levantó su vista para buscar la de su amiga y disculparse, pudo ver que ya no se encontraba.

-¿Dónde está Sam?- preguntó Jude a su mayordomo.

-La señorita se ha ido nada más terminar de comer- le contestó terminando de quitar la mesa.

_Con Axel._

El rubio no paraba de moverse de un lado para otro, preguntándose qué es lo que estarían haciendo Mark y Sara. Por más vueltas que le daba no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto que ambos estuviesen juntos, sabía que sólo eran amigos, pero el hecho de que la castaña no le hubiese dicho quien era ese chico que le gustaba le hacía sospechar de cualquiera, incluso del loco de su capitán. Así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta para aclararse.

-0-

Mark se encontraba entrenando en el descampado que había enfrente de la torre de metal. Quería quitarse de la cabeza las palabras que le había dicho esa tarde su mejor amiga de la infancia después de tanta insistencia por su parte. De repente escuchó una voz que provenía de su espalda.

-Al final has venido- dijo Axel.

-Sharp, Axel…-susurró el castaño.

Los tres chicos estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que llegó la noche. El trió se fue de aquel lugar para irse cada uno a su casa. Jude fue el primero en desviarse del camino, dejando al delantero y al portero solos. Entre ellos se instaló un pequeño silencio que el castaño rompió.

-¿Estabas enterado de lo que le pasa a Sara?- preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le devolvió la pregunta el ojimarrón.

-Entonces no te lo ha contado…- dijo el capitán del Raimon.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis estado esperando el capitulo durante tanto tiempo y sobre todo a: Umiko Mitsuki, Kim Natsuyaki, hikari1992, Scarlet Parade y a dango-di. Espero que dejen su review con vuestra opinión ^^ matta ne :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Queridos lectores antes que nada quiero pedir perdón por confundiros, al pensar que esto era un nuevo capítulo.**

**Quiero avisaros que voy a dejar de publicar por un tiempo, el motivo es el siguiente, tengo otros dos fics empezados y además los profesores han decidido matarme con los deberes y los exámenes, por lo que no tengo el tiempo suficiente como para escribir todo lo que me gustaría e incluso creo que debido a eso la calidad de los capítulos han ido empeorando. Por tal motivo he decidido que iré uno por uno, es decir, primero acabaré con el fic que tengo de One Piece, luego irá el de Inazuma Eleven y por último el de Vampire Knigt. El orden no es aleatorio, sino es el orden con el cual empecé a publicar.**

**De nuevo os pido perdón por lo ocurrido, pero creo que es la mejor solución que se me ha ocurrido y no quería desaparecer así sin más.**


End file.
